Zorkaberry Pie
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: Oh! The allure of pie! RobxStar


_**Disclaimer: **__Titans aren't mine._

_**Author's Note:**_

_Dedicated to __**christeenieweenie**__ for being the first to wish me a happy FFnet Anniversary. Also dedicated to the one and only person that wanted Pie on my recent poll. You know who you are._

_**Broken record moment:**__ -sigh- Aussie, spelling, slang, word usage is all different. _

_**Big Fat Warning:**__ PIE!_

**

* * *

****Zorkaberry Pie.**

There it was again.

That delicious smell that wafted through the tower, tempting its residents with its forbidden fruit.

Zorkaberry Pie.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

At one bite, the flavours would intermingle on the tongue, first, the sweetness and crunch of pastry followed by the special tang of those exotic alien berries. It would explode in his mouth and he would be drowning in the desire for more.

But first, he had to get to the kitchen, where _she_ would be creating this masterpiece.

Oh, how he loved her. The special way she looked only at him, her caring hands, those loving green eyes, those soft, warm breasts that she would hold him against. She was his and his alone and the world knew it.

He hurried through the hallways following the tempting scent. It had been such a long time since she'd baked, they'd all been so busy, but with his angel in the kitchen, things were certainly on the up.

Perhaps she was making this to cheer him up? He'd certainly felt sad lately, unloved. Perhaps this was her way of coaxing him out of his depression, making him see the light. Oh what a wonderful light, he'd smile brightly at her when she gave him this pie.

And there she was, that wondrous red hair wound up in a messy pony tail, a purple apron that had two white handprints of flour covering her uniform, obviously a place she'd wiped her hands. There was a smear of flour on her cheek as well, but it didn't seem to bother her.

She smiled happily to herself, humming a little tune under her breath as she pottered around the kitchen cleaning up the mess she'd made.

He inched into the room, determined not to be discovered, preparing to pounce on his love. He silently stalked her, desperate to stay out of sight until the last moment... then...

The pie came out from the oven.

She placed it on the bench to cool and he thought he would die from the sheer heavenly scent. It made him want to float over there and kiss her soundly, to declare his love for her from the highest rooftops. He could smell the alluring scent of baked zorkaberries beneath that mound of golden brown pasty. His mouth watered in anticipation.

She beamed brightly as she saw him, her eyes lighting up as she greeted him exuberantly before dropping the bombshell.

"I am sorry, beloved, this pie is not for you."

He pouted and made his eyes overly big.

"No," she said sternly.

He slouched down on a stool beside the bench and sulked.

She smiled and kissed him, running her fingers lovingly down his back. "I will return in a moment, beloved. Please do not touch."

He nodded and sighed, looking forlornly at the golden pie sitting on the bench cooling. Oh how he wanted that pie.

If it wasn't for him, then who was it for?

Surely not… the Other…

The Other had wormed its way into her affection, into her heart, into _her bed_. It made him squirm to watch her bathe it with those lips and tongue that was meant for him and him alone.

The Other was a complete contrast to her. It was quiet, courteous, thoughtful. She radiated happiness and beauty while the Other preferred dark places. He would sometimes seek the Other out, just to sit and bask in the silence and peace that came with the Other.

The Other never seemed to mind those moments where they would sit together. Seemed to enjoy them and on occasion, it had sought him out, just so they could be with one another.

Somehow he had grown to love the Other almost as much as he loved her, but he always had to compete for attention when the Other was around. They were a family, him, her and the Other.

But he still loved her more.

Surely she wouldn't have baked a pie for the Other when it was obviously _him_ in such desperate need of cheering up.

That pie. That gorgeous pie. It called to him, the sweet scent, it seemed to glow and beckon to him as it sat on the bench.

He licked his lips and inched closer to the object of his fascination.

One little taste. Surely the Other would not begrudge him one little taste.

The scent wafted, he could almost taste it, it was so palpable.

He eyed the door. She was not back yet… surely she wouldn't mind if he had just one little taste.

Just one bite…

_Crunch_.

Golden, simply golden.

Oh she had created a masterpiece, the pastry was just perfect, cooked to puffy perfection, and the juice of the zorkaberry just oozed delight. He'd managed to get a whole one in that bite, and it popped, creating a explosion of taste in his mouth.

He had to have more.

Another bite, and then another and another and he suddenly found himself licking the pie pan clean.

He felt glorious, wonderful, sedate. The warmth of the pie settled in his belly spreading out through his limbs. He felt the heaviness and sleepiness that followed after eating a wondrous meal.

He continued to lick at the pan, desperate to get the last traces of that heavenly pie.

Rough hands grabbed him, hoisting him away from the pan and he let out a mew of protest.

"Starfire!" the Other complained, its tone whining. "Silkie ate _my_ pie!"

She giggled. "Oh, bad, Silkie. That pie was meant for Richard."

The Other sighed and slouched down on the stool. "I was looking forward to that. Been smelling it for ages. Hope it was worth it, Silkie, you're not gonna sleep on our bed tonight," it sulked, placing him on the bench.

He warbled his appreciation, wiggled back to the pan and began licking anew.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his love smile happily at the Other, lifting another two pies from the oven. "It is good that I baked more than one then, is it not?"

Silkie turned, making his eyes overly big and wiggled back to the Other.

The Other laughed. "Come on then, we can share."

"Ooooooooh," exclaimed the voice of the man whose leg tasted nice. "Pie!"

The Other instantly picked him up, slung an arm around his love's shoulder and hustled them from the room. "Protect that pie," the Other exclaimed, hurrying them down the corridor.

"Awww what? No fair!"

"There is another in the oven," his love called, giggling gleefully as the Other bundled them into their bedroom.

"Damn," the Other exclaimed as it placed Silkie on the bed, "and here I was trying to hoard them all to myself."

Silkie turned and looked beseechingly up at his love, staring at the two pies she held in her hands. He let out a small earnest warble, stood on his hindquarters and wiggled.

The Other laughed and rubbed his stomach, flopping on the floor beside the bed.

His love handed one of the pies to the Other, placing the remaining on on the floor and sat down. "Here you are, Silkie."

Silkie bounded off the bed and wiggled to the pan, burying his head into its flaky goodness.

He felt his love's hand on his back as he ate. "My Silkie loves my pies."

"Sss'o-ei-ar," the Other said, with what sounded like a mouthful of pie. The Other swallowed heavily. "So do I, Star, they're delicious, just like you."

The voices of his love and the Other washed over him as he devoured that delicious pastry, reveling in the glory that was the pie. It was gone far too quickly.

It wasn't until the pan of his pie was licked clean that he heard a quiet moan. Glancing up, he saw his love and the Other doing the bathing of each others faces again.

The Other's half-eaten zorkaberry pie was left unattended on the floor beside them.

Silkie grinned.

With his love and the Other occupied, there was one more zorkaberry pie to eat.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Yeah, not up to my usual standard, but hey, its a drabble. _


End file.
